Medium of My Love
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Aku tahu, kau hanyalah perantara untukku. Emosionalitas yang tak tampak. Membuat hatiku tertarik. Padamu. Pada boneka terkasihku. Perantara hambar milikku. Yin.


Aku tahu, kau hanyalah perantara untukku.

Emosionalitas yang tak tampak.

Membuat hatiku tertarik.

Padamu.

Pada boneka terkasihku.

Perantara hambar milikku.

Yin.

* * *

><p><strong>Medium of My Love<strong>

===OO===

_Medium of My Love project_

_Story _© **Retriva Cavalessane**

_Darker Than BLACK – Kuro no Keiyakusha Gekihan _© **Tensai Okamura**

_Genre: Romance __/ Angst / Poetry_

_Rate: __T_

_Warning__: 4 macam POV. 2 diantaranya berubah TANPA pemberitahuan untuk penekanan pembawaan cerita. Jika dianggap sulit, harap PM saya segera atau tinggalkan Review bagi yg Anon atau bagi yang menemukan kesulitan ketika Log In._

===OO===

Lama, kamu tak mendengar kabar Yin setelah neutralisasi Hell's Gate. Yin tak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapanmu.

Ia menghilang begitu saja.

Masih teringat ciuman lembut Amber di bibirmu, namun kau berusaha melupakannya.

Selama ini, yang selalu membuatmu berdebar adalah Yin, bukan?

Kau menikmati sanggahan lembut bibir Amber saat bergesekan dengan bibirmu. Kau sesaat melupakan Yin.

Kemana dirimu, _boneka _kecilku?

===OO===

Hari-hari berlalu. Rutinitasmu kembali bergerak sesuai yang seharusnya.

Gadis manis itu tak kunjung datang ke kehidupanmu.

Kaupun mulai bertanya-tanya.

Kau mengunjungi seluruh pelosok kota Tokyo yang kau diami.

Ia tetap tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Yin, kaulah _boneka _yang dikirim untukku.

Hari ketika kamu menjadi seorang kontraktor, gadis itu datang dan menemani hari-harimu.

Guratan senyum tak pernah tampak di wajahmu yang putih bersih.

Apakah kau bersedih, gadis?

Kau terus menerus menatap air.

Sifatmu kaku. Tak ada pancaran emosionalitas di sana.

Terkadang beberapa orang melihatmu dengan heran.

Kau memang menyerupai Izanami.

Namu, kau tetaplah Yin.

Kau menyukai Yin yang begitu misterius.

Bahkan Amber hanya datang seperti seorang penghibur di kala hatimu sedang gundah.

Amber, tak pernah benar-benar menggantikan posisi Yin di dalam hatimu.

Kau mencengkeram dadamu kuat-kuat, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di pinggir jalanan yang sepi.

Rasa _ini_, sekali lagi mengambil alih kekuatanmu.

Kau tak tahan dengan deritanya. Hujaman paku terasa tak lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang sedang dirimu rasakan sekarang.

_Inilah arti cinta bagimu, Hei._

===OO===

Sapaan BK-201 semakin asing di telingamu. Kau memang seorang kontraktor sekaligus manusia biasa pada umumnya, namun tetap saja ada yang terlewatkan.

Secara perlahan rasa sakit yang tumbuh di dadamu menghilang, berangsur-angsur tergantikan oleh pikiran duniawi.

Kau ingin memulai sebuah pekerjaan. Kau ingin dianggap sebagai seorang manusia normal. Namun kau juga ingin dikenang sebagai seorang "The Black Reaper" pada masa dahulu.

Ketika hendak berjalan, kau selalu memanjatkan doa pada gadismu.

Bertanya-tanya, apa kabar gadis itu sekarang.

Kau yakin, ia masih hidup. Namun tidak terdapat bukti.

Kau tetap tegar, meskipun orang yang kau rasa paling penting dalam hidupmu sudah tak meninggalkan sepotong kalimat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sering, kau menyesali mengapa kau yang menjadi kontraktor.

Jika kau tidak menjadi seorang kontraktor, kau tak perlu bertemu dan mengenal Yin.

Kau tak perlu melindunginya, menanyai kabarnya, mencari keberadaannya, dan mengingat wajahnya yang hambar.

Lagi, rasa _ini_ bergejolak di saat yang tidak tepat.

Disaat kau sedang sangat merindukan sosoknya.

Ia malah tidak ada disampingmu.

Ia memang tidak tahu cara menenangkanmu.

Ia juga tidak mengetahui cara mengenali dirimu lebih dalam.

Namun ke hambaran emosionalnya membuatmu tertarik.

Karena kau hanyalah seonggok _perantara_.

===OO===

Namun dirimu bersyukur. Yin menjadi _seseorang_ yang membuat kau merasakan perasaan asing ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Perasaan yang membuatmu jantungmu berdebar, dan mampu membuatmu memikirkannya seharian. Perasaan yang cukup bodoh, namun inilah _cinta_.

Kau baru sekali ini merasakannya kan, _Hei_?

Bahkan topengmu tak mampu menutupi kejujuran yang tengah bertarung dengan adrenalinmu.

Kau _mencintainya_, Hei.

Jangan disangkal, kawan. Kau _memang _mencintainya.

_Mencintai dirinya._

_Sang Perantara Cinta._

===OO===

Hei, duduklah. Dengarkan bait-bait kalimatku dengan seksama.

Aku hanyalah _perantara _bagimu, Hei.

Tak lebih.

Tak juga kurang.

Aku memandu setiap langkahmu agar semakin dekat dengan Hell's Gate.

Aku bisa menghilang kapan saja.

Berhentilah mencintaiku, Hei.

Kau memiliki Pai yang kau sayangi.

Amber, yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati.

Kirihara Misaki, yang sepertinya diam-diam menaruh hati padamu.

Jangalah kau jatuh cinta pada sebuntal _boneka_.

Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta, bagaimana cara kerjanya, dan rasa yang ditimbulkan olehnya.

Namun satu yang kutahu pasti.

Cinta, membuatmu sakit.

===OO===

Kau menemukan dirinya.

Tengah menekankan jemari pada bar putih.

Izanami.

Dengan bodohnya kau berusaha menganggap wanita itu adalah Yin.

Sampai kapanpun, Yin tidak akan menjadi Izanami.

Dan Izanami yang berada di hadapanmu tak akan pernah menjadi Yin.

Egois.

Kau melupakan cinta Amber untukmu.

Kau mengacuhkan Kirihara yang telah berbaik hati mengundang dirimu makan malam beberapa kali –sekaligus suatu cara untuk lebih jauh mengenal seorang kontraktor tampan sepertimu.

Kau tetap menggali tanah ketidakpastian.

Yin, medium cintamu.

Hilang, seperti apa yang telah gadis itu katakan padamu.

Mampu menghilang kapan saja.

Dan, di waktu ketika kau telah jatuh untuknya.

===OO===

Kuulangi, _BK-201_.

Cinta membuat dirimu menderita.

Kau tetaplah manusia, sudah pasti mengerti sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama cinta itu.

Jika ya, mengapa kau tetap mencintaiku?

Sama seperti kau mencintai benda mati lainnya.

Sesuatu yang takkan membalas cintamu.

Lalu, kenapa?

Kau naif.

Bodoh.

Aku membencimu, Hei.

Yah –sepertinya untuk yang satu ini aku mampu mengetahui artinya.

Namun aku merasa tersakiti dengan cintamu.

Hei, kau jahat.

===OO===

Kau mengetahui sakitnya mencintai _seorang perantara_.

Namun dengan sukacita kau mengunci perasaan ini rapat-rapat.

Sedalam apapun cinta membunuhmu, kau berusaha menikmatinya. Melewati hari-harimu dengan sempurna.

Kau tak pernah menyesali pilihanmu untuk mencintainya.

Kau semakin tegar dengan cintamu.

Dengan keputusan besar dalam penentu hidupmu.

Seandainya bukan hanya suaramu yang nampak, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu takluk padaku, Yin.

Kau mungkin tak mengerti, namun perasaanku pasti tersampaikan.

Resapilah, dan kau bukan hanya sekedar _boneka_.

Sadarlah, kau pun juga sepotong manusia.

Manusia yang membawa hembusan cinta ke dalam diriku.

Terimakasih, Yin.

Terimakasih karena kau telah hadir untukku.

Terimakasih karena kau menerima diriku.

Terimakasih.

Dan.

Tersenyumlah, nikmatilah kehidupanmu sebagai medium cintaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
